


Dark Eyes

by BluKaniner



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Don't ask me why, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, i can explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKaniner/pseuds/BluKaniner
Summary: The air suddenly feels heavy as the atmosphere darkens significantly. The Monarch is completely hidden from view, except a pair of sinister brown eyes





	Dark Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Look...Every one has that rare/weird pairing they ship. I don't even know where it came from, it was around the Cabal timeline. Don't hate the player, hate the game!

Norman Osborn is trapped in place as the Latverian King peered at him through his metal encasement. The air suddenly feels heavy as the atmosphere darkens significantly. The Monarch is completely hidden from view, except a pair of sinister brown eyes.

The American found himself entranced by the other man’s eyes. They were wonderfully dark; A certain ominous feeling emanated from them. Osborn couldn’t help but be drawn by them…So mysterious and dar-

 “I said that I take it you have completed the assignment I required from you?” Doctor Doom prodded the scientist when he saw that he was unresponsive. “…Osborn…”

The man’s body gave a light twitch as the deep voice startled him out of his trance.

“Uh, Y-yes! Yes…” Norman splutters.  He’s in disarray as he struggles to find the previous assignment that he had completed. The manila file folder was formerly upon the table top, but it had seemingly vanished. Osborn frantically searched for a few moments before turning to Doctor Doom with an apologetic look fixed to his face. To his surprise, the Latverian indicated his receiving of the items by waving the manila envelope around slightly.   
The scientist is still before he realizes the envelope is in the Doctor’s hand. He gives the taller man a curt nod with his eyes downcast.

Doom mirrors the action then turns on his heel sharply before pausing in the doorway of the facility.

“Dinner is at sunset”, The King reminds Osborn as he exits.

Norman remains motionless as he allows the events to fully sink in. He turns back to his work, shoulders dropping and eyes downcast. When Doctor Doom had agreed to assist him with an invention he was currently creating, Norman was ecstatic. Overjoyed, even. Osborn required Doom’s expertise for the creation of a new particle accelerator after the demise of the previous version. Although Norman Osborn considered himself to be somewhat of a genius, he had _nothing_ on Doctor Doom.

_Nothing_.

In return, the Latverian requested assistance from him and Doctor Octopus. Osborn knew the monarch didn’t need him; he was very much capable of completing his tasks alone. Osborn figured it was just a way for him to repay Doom for his significant contribution. Actually, Osborn didn’t mind. After the completion of the particle accelerator, he was given the task of analyzing some experiments on molecular motion. This task was simple, but strangely Osborn was finding it difficult…Especially when the Latverian monarch was in his presence. Norman tried hard to concentrate on the gathering of data, but time after time he had ended up staring into the Doctor’s wicked eyes. Truthfully, they were the most enchanting pair of eyes the scientist had even seen. Two dark almond shaped eyes that practically oozed with malevolence. The American found it difficult to focus when the man was around. On many occasions his staring earned a snappy, “Pay Attention!” or “What?!” from the larger man. The short outburst was enough to allow Osborn to refocus momentarily.

A loud shatter shook Norman out of his musings and back into reality. It seems that as he was preoccupied with himself, his sleeve snagged on a loose test tube. Luckily it was empty. He didn’t want to incur the wrath of Doctor Doom.

Speaking of Doctor Doom, the man said that dinner was at sunset.  The American took a quick glance out the window before deciding it was time to head to dinner.

~   ~   ~    ~   ~   ~    ~    ~    ~   ~    ~    ~   ~    ~    ~   ~    ~    ~   ~   ~    ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~  ~   ~   ~   ~   ~  

 Tonight’s meal was primarily seafood. Osborn took note of the steamed lobster; he would definitely be enjoying that tonight. In addition to lobster, he could see a vividly colored salad, two bottles of red wine, shrimp with a side of marinara, and a plate lined with thin slices of colorful citrus fruit. Seated at the right was Doctor Doom. He had a plate of crab legs as well as shrimp.  He motioned to Norman after setting down a tall glass of red wine decorated with lime slices on the sides.

“Enjoying the Sangria?”

Doom acknowledged him with a curt nod as he took a small sip of the sweet wine. Norman took the seat too his immediate left. Soon after, two maidservants set a plate accompanied by silverware in front of him.

“Lobster.”

They served him the red shellfish along with the salad. As they prepared his meal, Osborn took it upon himself to pour a tall glass of red wine. He grabbed the bottle of white wine as well. The action was new to Doctor Doom and he met it with a scrutinizing gaze. Norman poured an additional glass and gingerly took a sip.

“You seem eager today, Osborn” Doom concluded as he watched the brunette take a sip from the glass of white wine.

“Mildly, I am slightly excited” Osborn responded in turn. He was trying to retain a cool exterior but inside he was oddly shaken. He was unsure if it was an act of exhilaration or of dread. These quiet moments alone with the Latverian monarch were fill with trepidation. At any given moment the solitary silence between the two could be interrupted by Doom’s dominant nature. Doom could conquer him using a spoon as his sole weapon and Norman knew he still would be defenseless. Perhaps thoughts similar to that scenario are what sped his heart rate and made him slightly thrilled. That or the fact that he had more alone time with the King. As Norman attempted to focus on the lovely seafood spread that was prepared for him, he found his eyes wandering over the form of the armored Latverian. Once again, they settled on the Monarch’s dark eyes.

His wonderfully dark eyes. They were captivating; They way they conveyed the emotion behind each sentence along with the way they resonated darkness. Norman found them alluring at some times. Other times, he felt as if Doom had cast a spell on him. The American just wished he could take off that metal entrapment! He found himself wanting to stare into the larger man’s wonderful eyes as he caresses his scarred skin. Osborn wanted to trace each blemished fold, each disfigured mark as he stared into his eyes. These thoughts were unfamiliar to Norman but at the moment he didn’t care to think about where they came from. Being here, alone with the monarch made Norman just want to leap across the table and push him down to the floor.

“Care for anymore shrimp?” The harsh voice inquired. His accent was subtle, but still present. Norman had grown accustomed to it.

“A Little more, yes” Norman replied while nodding.

There was another moment of silence as a second plate was readied.

“Is there something you wish to disclose, Osborn?”

Norman temporarily choked as he was not prepared for the monarch to speak. Doom only added to his astonishment by extending a metal clad arm and cuffing him on the back.

“Thank you” he said wearily as he swallowed a bite of food. He regained his composure before facing the monarch again.

“There is nothing on my mind, at the moment.” His eyes met the Latverian’s for a fleeting second before he let them focus elsewhere. Suddenly the things around the dining room were exceptionally interesting.

“I personally find that statement quite comical, as you’ve been staring at me throughout _the entire dinner._ ”

Norman’s eyes bounced around the room. There was nothing that the American could say, nothing _appropriate_ for that matter. He resulted to changing the subject.

“You have a really nice dining area.”

“Osborn…”

“These sets of chairs are astounding!”

“Answer me…Osborn…”

“The color of the carpet complements everything so well! Maroon is a beautiful color! I like colors, do you like colors? Colors are amazing! Makes me think what the world would be like without color. It’d probably be black and white! Speaking of black and white, I haven’t seen a Noir film in years but I like movies! Movies are sure great to pass ti-”

“Norman…” Doctor Doom growled, “You’ve done nothing but stare.”

“I like your eyes!” Norman decided to blurt it out since he probably was going to die for the stunt he had pulled seconds ago.

It was Doom’s turn to look appalled. Or, at least he seemed like it; Osborn could see his eyes widen through his mask. He heard the monarch give a small cough in the penetrating silence that accompanied such an awkward line. Osborn mentally slapped himself: Once again, he was ruining things by being the awkward man he is.

“Ahem…”

He turned his attention back to Doctor Doom. The Latverian was twirling a fork as he stared at Norman intently. Norman inwardly sighed; He shouldn’t have expected Doom to drop the subject that quickly.

“Yes…?” Osborn cursed himself as he didn’t want his voice to sound so strained.

“I have decided that Lemon Meringue will be dessert.”  A sigh of relief. “But I have concluded that I do not want dessert.”

“I prefer to have some, if you don’t mind wai-”

“I want you.”

There was a small metal clattering sound as Doom dropped the fork and leaped onto Norman. The American barely had time to react, in a fleeting second he pushed his plate and utensils to the side. He was not fast enough, however, to keep the glass of red wine from falling over.

Norman found his back on the maroon carpet as Doom pinned him to the ground. The monarch temporarily shifted his weight to one hand as he raised the other and tore his metal mask off. Osborn’s heart took off. Never before had he felt so much anticipation.

“Look at me…” Doom commanded darkly. Norman didn’t need to be told twice! He couldn’t take his eyes off the monarch’s face as soon as he threw the mask to the side.

“Yes…” Norman sighed.

Norman could see the man’s scarred face. Deep welts ran alongside the jaws, contouring his face in the dim light. The skin was scaly and disfigured due to the nature of the Doctor’s injury. Thin lesions streaked the tanned skin from the top of the forehead to his chin. The abrasions on the skin almost appeared to take on a criss cross pattern as the tendrils interlaced within themselves. The skin under the eyes had a purplish tinge as the mask irritated the bare skin.

Osborn decided that he loved it.

The American had to fight the urge to raise his hands and caress him like he dreamed. Speaking of Doom, the man was observing him quietly. Norman wasn’t sure what the Latverian had expected. Did he think he would be disgusted? Afraid?  Had he expected him to shy away in horror, flailing and screaming as he ran for his life?

“It’s impolite to stare,” The larger man closed the gap between him and Norman as he mashed their lips together. It was at that moment that Norman sprung into action. His arms immediately went to the Latverian’s broad neck as the two were locked in a heated embrace. The American tilted his head to allow Doom more access to his lips while wrapping his legs around the Latverian’s waist. He wished he could feel the skin underneath the metal armor the Doctor always wore. Perhaps…

“T-take…it off!” Norman gasped between the fervent kisses. “I need t-to touch you!”

The Latverian kissed him once more before inquiring;

“You” He pointed to Norman.

“Want Me” He pointed to himself.

“To take this” He motioned to his outfit.

“Off?” The Monarch nearly sounded condescending, but Norman could see the playful smile on his face.

“Yes.” The American nodded.

“Very Well.”

The Latverian stood up and without warning he scooped Norman up in his arms. Instantly, Osborn was surrounded by a loud whirring. The room began to spin and soon they were inside a completely different room.

Doom probably just teleported; Norman didn’t even get a chance to see how. It probably will be out of reach, but he was still momentarily curious.

Momentarily because the Latverian then threw him on the large bed.

“I will only be a moment” Doom’s voice had softened considerably, “Please undress.”

His long green cape fluttered behind him as he went through a door on the left side. Norman decided he should probably do what the monarch said; not that he didn’t want to anyhow. He started with his shirt, fumbling with the buttons as he drank in the surroundings. The room was huge, with exotic carpets and drapes. There were several grandiose paintings of Doom which Norman expected anyway (This is Doom he was thinking about).  The bed was exceptionally large for one person but he could leave it to Doctor Doom to go overboard. He kicked off his shoes and socks before neatly arranging them on a chair. He slid off his boxers and pants and added them to the pile of clothes in the chair.

The American pulled back the silky sheets and slipped underneath them. He pulled them over his head, and that’s when Norman began to get… _nervous_. Perhaps he should do something else? What else was there to do but wait? Part of him wanted to follow Doom but that idea sounded…Dumb. No one wants to deal with the temper of Doom. Norman shuddered; he’d seen what Doom would do to someone if he was displeased. Suddenly, the warm comfortable sheets were ripped from his head. He looked up at Doom as he regarded Norman.

“Enjoying yourself?” The Monarch mused.

Norman smiled nervously, “Sorry, they’re really nice…” He motioned to the sheets.

“Yes, they are…” Doom agreed with him as he climbed in behind him, “But they’re going to get ruined.”

Osborn turned around to face Doom (Who was really close). He took note of the Doctor’s physique; He expected no less from the vain man. Osborn could feel his face heat up as Doom climbed over him. The Latverian leaned down to give Osborn a sincere kiss as he ground against his naked body. The American’s hands wandered up Doom’s back as he caressed his skin. The two kiss passionately, and Norman takes the opportunity to touch Doom everywhere. His hands are running up the Latverian’s thighs and dancing along his spine. Doom’s fingers are in Osborn’s hair as his tongue runs across Norman’s pale lips.  Norman grinds against Doom’s body a second time, and that’s when the Doctor decides it time to take things further.

“How long has it been since anyone has fucked you like I’m about to?” Doom asks him roughly. The choice of words catches Norman off guard; he didn’t expect to hear that from him!

“Ne…ver” he answers breathily.

“Good” he muses. “I’ll fuck you until you can’t even stand!”

 He feels Doom reach over him and grab a small jar. Norman gasps as he feels Doom’s fingers circling his entrance. One finger pushes through the tight ring of muscle and further into his entrance. Doom adds a second finger and twists them a couple of times before adding a third finger. Norman squirms beneath doom; his fingers grasp the sheets and he steadies himself with a hand on Doom’s shoulder. The two share a heated, angry kiss as Doom yanks his fingers out and grips Norman’s thigh. They break apart and Norman feels Doom’s rough hands pull his legs apart. One of Norman’s legs is hooked around Doom’s waist and the other is placed on the monarch’s shoulder. Doom grips Norman’s hip and one hand rests on his shoulder as he pushes in slowly.  Norman gasps as he feels himself being stretched. He swears he hears the other man growl before he bit down on Norman’s pale shoulder. Doom pushes in to the hilt and rocks slightly. He wastes no time in thrusting, with Norman’s finger nails digging into his back. He drags out and pushes in with quick heavy motions. The brunette throws his head back and moans as Doom’s powerful thrusts shake him down to his core.

“Vic-Victor, Yes!” he hisses, “Fu-Fuck!”

The Latverian angles his thrusts and rolls his hips as he pulls out and pushes in. Norman’s hands twist in the sheets as Doom leaves him breathless. His body seizes and shivers underneath the monarch as they connect and break apart. The silence is filled with panting and grunting in tune with the straining of the bed. Norman wraps his arms around the Latverian and gives him a series of sloppy kisses. He licks at Doom’s marred lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth. He feels Doom grunt in approval as he seals their bodies together and presses against Norman. The brunette rolls his hips upwards to meet Doom’s powerful thrusts and moans against the other man’s lips. He sucks in a breath as he feels his temperature rising and his body straining. He takes time to explore Doom’s body. His hands roam up his spine and across his broad back before his nails dig into the tanned skin.  Norman feels like he’s been split in half but strangely he loves it. The way Doom’s cock fills him up every time the man thrusts in makes him shiver, he spreads his legs wider to allow the man more access. Their bodies peel apart and join together at every thrust and Norman feels like he’s nearing his breaking point. He mashes their lips together one last time before he reaches down to touch himself. His warm hand closes around his stiff cock and he runs a thumb over the slit. His thumb runs down the underside before he slowly begins to pump back and forth. He shuts his eyes and throws his head back before staring into the Latverian’s captivating brown eyes. His face heats up as they face each other. Doom is straining slightly and Norman is slowly pushing himself over the edge. He sees Victor’s lips part before he hears him speak.

“Say my name as I fuck you raw!” He deep voice is dripping with arousal and Norman’s breath hitches. He arches into Doom’s muscular body and calls out his name.

“Vic-Victor! F-Fuck me!” Norman whines.

Doom spits out a jumbled string of words in his native tongue. He grips Norman’s legs and adjusts it on his waist.

“Call my name,” He commands “Think of me touching you as you come…” His voice is a low growl as he guides Norman to his climax. The brunette’s hand speeds up and Doom’s thrusts become more erratic.

“Norman…” he whispers against his lips “Come undone for me…” The phrase is barely audible but it pushes Norman over the edge. He climaxes with a broken cry and the images flash through his mind of what just occurred. He stares at Doom as he comes, pulling out of Norman and staining the sheets underneath him. Their bodies join together again as Doom collapses next to him and pulls Norman closer. The two men catch their breath as the high simmers down. In the silence, Norman’s apprehension returns. He shakily faces Doom, whose eyes are trained on the ceiling.

“Victor I-“

Dooms lips cut him off as he presses a dry, chaste kiss to his lips.

“I Know, Norman” his heavy accent rings in the brunette’s ears. “I do too…”

Appalled, Norman settles against Doom’s chest and stares at the ceiling with him. The two are immersed in silence before Doom breaks it.

“I would change the sheets,” he pauses and side eyes Norman “But they’re only going to get ruined again…” his lips twist into a crude grin as Osborn whips around and stares at him incredulously.

“Again?”

“Gladly…” he answers while crawling over Norman’s relaxed frame. He gives him a peck on the lips before pulling him closer.

Norman realizes he’s in for a long, rough night.


End file.
